


The Urge To Kill

by jeritoodles



Category: Sweeney Todd (2007), Sweeney Todd - Sondheim/Wheeler
Genre: F/M, I’m trash at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeritoodles/pseuds/jeritoodles
Summary: Nellie and Sweeney have moved to France to start a new (clean) life. What happens though when Sweeney still has the urge to kill?
Relationships: Nellie Lovett/Sweeney Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	The Urge To Kill

**Author's Note:**

> this is a one shot...

MRS.LOVETT!” Sweeney’s voice boomed throughout the shop and he made his entrance. Scaring a tiny Mrs.Lovett at the counter, putting away new baking ingredients.

“Bloody ‘ell Mr.T! Gave me a bit of a fright love. I thought we agreed since we moved ‘ere tha’ I would be called Mrs.Todd. Now wot’s the problem?” She asked, wiping off her hands on her apron and giving the man her undivided attention. She was certain she was in trouble with him because he only called her Mrs.Lovett when he was upset at her for something. They had gotten married when they moved to France and started over. They only moved about a month prior and they were starting up their businesses the following week. Nellie wanted to start a clean business but Sweeney had grown accustom to slitting throats as a way to release stress.

“What’s this I’m hearing about you buying ACTUAL meat Mrs.Lovett?” He spat, taking large steps towards the tiny woman. She had tried to stand firm, her hands on her hips, her shoulders back and head held high, but on the inside she was a little scared.

“‘Cause Mr.T, I thought we agreed on ‘aving clean businesses, so we could settle and start a proper family like a real ‘usband and wife.” Nellie argued, her stance weakening under his gaze. She knew he wasn’t going to give up easily. He was still the blood-thirsty monster that used to inhabit Fleet Street.

“How am I supposed to relieve any stress if I can’t slit a throat of two?” He asked her, moving behind her, his hands settling at her waist, pulling her back against his chest, and her behind against his clothed and very eager little soldier.

“I ‘aven’t the sligh’es idea love.” She teased, wiggling her hips from side to side, making sure her every movement could be felt. She could feel his hands bunching up her skirt and killed her head back to rest on his shoulder. Mere months ago she would have been scared shitless to expose her throat to him, but she knew now that she could trust him. She was pulled out of her thoughts when soft lips were leaving kisses along her neck.

“You sure you don’t, Nellie?” Sweeney pushed, his hands now stroking her bare thighs.

“Well ya know me, brigh’ ideas jus’ pop into me ‘ead. Maybe instead of ev’ry time you feel the need to slit a throat,” she said seductively, turning around in his arms, “you come down and you an’ me try and make a baby.” Sweeney didn’t respond and gently dragged his wife up the stairs to their bedroom.

“I take it ya like the idea love?” Nellie asked as Sweeney tossed her on the bed softly, and slamming the door behind him. Even though they were alone, it was a habit for them to closethe door so no one could come in. Sweeney stalked over to the short woman making quick work of her clothes. Sweeney grew impatient trying to undo the laces of her corset, so he whipped out a razor, slicing them in half and ripping the corset off his wife. He wasted no time attaching his lips to whatever skin he could reach while Nellie fumbled with his belt.

“Mmmnh Sweeney,” Nellie moaned as Sweeney sucked gently on her breast, his tongue circling around her pert nipple. She threaded one hand in his hair and holding him in place while the other dipped below his trousers, stroking his dick. He let out a low growl and used his razor to cut Nellie’s underwear off of her, leaving her completely naked under him. Sweeney started to kiss down the front of Nellie but she pulled in back up to eye level.

“We don’ ‘ave time Sweeney! I need you in me NOW.” She told him pushing his pants and underwear down in one big push, spreading her legs under him.

“Nellie...” he groaned, sinking himself into her. Nellie gasped sharply, not realizing that they hadn’t had sex since they had left Fleet Street. They were too busy running and trying to make a new life for themselves. Any time they had tried to before, either Nellie was exhausted or Sweeney was. Sweeney stilled himself, moving one hand to stroke Nellie’s side, and waited until she relaxed before moving again.

“Shhit Sweeney.... yes!” Nellie encouraged as Sweeney began to move faster within the small woman. Nellie let her arms come up and rest next to her head as she spread her legs wider for him. Sweeney looked down at her and almost came from the sight alone. Her eyes had rolled to the back of her head and biting down on her lip to stifle her moans.

“Oh fuck,” he groaned, bringing one of his hands up to tangle in her hair.

“H-Har-Harder.” she commanded in between moans. Sweeney didn’t hand to be told twice as he used the hand that was tangled in her hair to wrap one of her legs around his waist and pushed himself in her with more force, making her moans even louder. He adored the sounds she made, egging him on. Lucy was never vocal in bed, making sex with her very boring at times. He quickly shook his head, pulling his thoughts back to his moaning mess of a wife under him and his administrations. He dipped his head down to the crook of her neck and sucked gently on the sweat-covered skin, moaning himself when she brought a hand up to stroke the back of his neck with her fingers.

“Sweeney- shit- I’m almost ’ere love... please,” she whispered in his ear.He wedged a hand between their bodies, stimulating her clit with his thumb.

“FUCK!” Nellie screamed, her release tearing through her body. Sweeney’s vision blurred from the immense amount of pleasure he was receiving from her body clenching around his. He knew he was close so he prepared himself to pull out, but Nellie clutched him closer.

“We’re makin’ a baby, remember?” She breathed into his ear, taking the lobe between her lips and sucking softly as he came inside her. He collapsed on her, letting himself enjoy the feeling of her limbs wrapped securely around him.

“Nellie... if we do this every time I feel the urge to kill, we’re going to need a bigger house.” He joked peppering her skin with random little kisses.

“Fine by me love. Just promise me that you’ll ‘ave the urge to kill more often.”

“Yes, Mrs.Todd.”

**Author's Note:**

> you know the drill! tell me how you feel! 💕


End file.
